Foxy Feliks
by HiddenHikari
Summary: Feliks was invited to a party by Alfred. But no one wants to dance with him! T for yaoi, Poland/Lithuania, human names used!


Feliks was in the club.

He was having fun and getting down with his foxy self.

Arthur was the first to have Feliks come and push (non existent) boobs in his face.

"GAH! Feliks, stop it!" Arthur said pushing the Pole away.

"Yeah! Back off!" Alfred said jumping in between the two.

"Like, whatever!" Feliks said as he danced his way to the other side of the room.

Next he came across Ivan, but as soon as he got close enough, he got an odd feeling…

Natalia came out of nowhere and immediately covered her bother, "BACK OFF, FELIKS!" She shouted. And Feliks was happy to oblige.

What a story he would have to tell his pony when he got home!

He backed away and started over to the bar. There he found Francis, and when he was about to start dancing, he thought to himself whether he wanted to go _all the way_ with this…considering….Francis would _probably_ decide to rape him after this…

Feliks turned and went the other way. In the corner he saw a small boy quivering and his two older brothers trying to calm him down. The middle child took the boy's hand and led him toward the exit. Feliks shrugged. Guess he'd just have to settle for the one who was left.

He made his way over to the rather cute boy. He shook his hips as he went, his pink skirt flipping up and occasionally showing his butterfly-covered underwear.

He leaned his left shoulder against the wall next to the boy, "So, like, what's your name?" Feliks asked, trying to be polite.

"Uh…Toris?" Toris said, eyeing the girl…or…boy…he wasn't quiet sure WHAT to call the being that stood in front of him.

Feliks grabbed his hand and started to lightly shake it, "I'm Feliks!" He said. "Nice to, like, meet you! Wanna dance?" He didn't wait for the boy to answer before sweeping him onto the dance floor.

They danced and danced, well…more like, Feliks danced and Toris stared at him wondering what the heck he was supposed to do.

But that all stopped when DJ-Rome put on a slow song.

Feliks put his arms around Toris' neck, happy that he finally had someone to dance with, or…dance _at_.

Toris put his arms on Feliks' hips, he wasn't EXACTLY sure if dancing with Feliks made him gay or not…cause he looked like a girl…but Toris had found out other wise when Feliks' skirt flared up in the front.

Now they swayed slowly, Toris taking the lead. He _actually_ knew how to dance to this type of stuff!

"Y'know, Toris, your, like, kinda cute." Feliks stated as he leaned his head against Toris' chest.

"Uh…thank you, Feliks." Toris said as he stared at the head resting on his chest. He looked at Feliks' short, blonde hair and couldn't help but ask him self how many other guys had thought he was girl at first.

"SO? AREN'T YOU, LIKE, GONNA SAY I'M CUTE TOO!" Feliks asked, looking up at Toris.

"Your very, _very, _cute too, Feliks." Toris said looking down at the smaller male.

"That's more like it…" Feliks said resting his head back on Toris.

Toris wasn't sure what was coming over him. He was starting to look at Feliks differently. He didn't care if he was a boy too, he really liked him. "What do you say we get out of here, yeah?" Toris asked resting his head on Feliks'.

"Like, totally!" Feliks said taking Toris by the hand. They ran outside and climbed into Feliks' bright pink car, considering Toris' brothers had taken the one he had arrived in.

They drove through town, Feliks pointing out every sparkly sign they passed, green eyes glowing with wonder.

"So," Toris asked, "Where did you come from? You seem sorta…different."

"I'm from out of the country." Feliks said, not taking his eyes off the window.

Toris nodded, that was a little obvious. They had all been invited to Alfred's club for some unknown reason. Toris thought it might have something to do with the very 'subtle' hits the American kept dropping.

"Hey! You know, I was born exactly 20 years ago, tomorrow." The American had said, "You know, I _REALLY_ like surprises…" Then he had walked away, smiling happily.

Toris had shrugged it off, if anyone was going to throw him a party, it would be his boyfriend, Arthur.

Toris kept driving, he didn't know where they were going, or where they would end up; he just kept hoping all the lights wouldn't stop so he could continue seeing the sparkle in Feliks' eyes.

The traffic light flashed red, and they pulled to a stop. They had been sitting at the light for a while when Feliks looked at him, "What's like, going on?" He asked rolling down the window and sticking his head out to look around the huge line of cars in front of them. "There's like, a wreck!" Feliks said, pulling his head back in and rolling the window back up.

"Aw, crap…" Toris said looking for himself, "We're going to be here for a while…"

Feliks moved a little closer, so that their noses brushed a little, "And why would that like, be a bad thing?" Feliks said before he pulled their lips together.

Toris was taken by surprise, but he did kiss back. For a while they stayed locked together, until Feliks sat back and looked him in the eyes, "You're like, good at that!" He exclaimed.

"Well, did you _want_ me to be a bad kisser?" Toris asked, smiling mischievously.

"Like, good point…" Feliks said, sitting back down in the passenger's seat.

The cops must've got the wreck cleared up, because they started to move again, they followed the arrows that lead onto a detour.

"You know, Toris, I'm like, getting kinda tired…" Feliks said, resting his head on the dashboard.

"Well…we'll have to go by my house first, and you'll have to drive your self home…you didn't drink any at the club did you?" Toris asked, taking a quick peek at Feliks slowly drifting off into sleep.

"Maybe like, one or two sips, er, one or two bottles…" Feliks said nuzzling into his folded arms. "But, like, who said you had to go home?"

Toris sighed, "Well…you can't drive yourself, so I guess I kind of have to sleep at your house tonight…"

Feliks' head snapped up, "YAY! It'll be, like, A SLEEP OVER! We can do each other's nails, and like, stuff!" Feliks smiled brightly.

"Feliks…I don't think I want my nails painted…" Toris said sweetly, trying not to hurt his feelings.

Feliks pouted, "Okay…like, no makeovers…"

Toris laughed, "Good!"

"Then what CAN we do?" Feliks pouted more, if that was possible.

He didn't get an answer because they had arrived at his house. And Feliks didn't have to worry about being bored, because Toris had something _much_ more fun than makeovers in plan…

-End-

A/N:

Well…the whole way this story even started, was because my friend said something, and I thought she said 'foxy Feliks' so I kinda came up with this story on the spot, but it took me at least a month to finally type it all up, I have so many other story I have to write, da…+sigh+

Well, I hope you liked this random bit of yaoi, da~! Please review? PLEASE! Ivan shall give you cyber-sunflower, da~! -^J^-

'Kay, I shuddup now!


End file.
